The Unspeakable Love
by SilentWitch
Summary: The oracle Julio is more fasinated in this new girl than anything else. Is Louise fed up with her familiar with his bad habits? JulioXOC


~*~Chapter 1~*~

The Unspeakable Love

**Disclaimer: The Familiar of Zero is owned by someone more unique than me, possibly more gutsy.**

My eyes looked down at my ring. The white and purple ruby glowed from the rising sun. Today would be the start of my new life with a new school, new friends, and a new identity. I hope that my past wouldn't haunt me here in Tristain as there was never a memory that was worth remembering back in Romalia. It's not that it's a bad place, but I think the problem lies in my family. That's why I snuck out of my own country and decided to go to a new country where no one would recognize me.

I looked at my uniform, it was surely uncomfortable. When I went to Germania I was so used to wearing a commoner boy outfit that wearing this skirt makes it breezy down my thighs. I could see full view of the school now. It was a miracle that I got accepted into this school, using my friend's name. How I could learn more magic that would be useful when I travel to other countries and live on my own forever.

The carriage slowed down but in a speed that allowed it to still move. I looked out the window. There were a lot of unfamiliar faces but all smiling and cheering. Yes today was a beginning of a new semester at my new school, Tristain Academy of Magic.

The doors all opened magically as the students cheered. I slowly walked out of the carriage seeing the long line of carriages next to me. The people in front of me all smiled and clapped as I showed my friendly smile, how I hate crowds.

I saw that the people that also walked out of their carriage had a brown robe. Whereas I felt like I stood out in black on my own. As I walked slowly up to the platform with the other students, the principal made a small welcome speech before we are introduced into the new rooms we would stay in.

Everyone seemed acquainted with each other shortly because of common interests, elements, status etc. I guess I've become the person that stood out. Was it my purple hair? Was it the purple eyes? I was guided individually not like others to my room by this warm looking teacher.

"Umm excuse me. What is the difference when one wears a black robe whereas to wear a brown one?" I looked at the teacher with a worried look.

"Oh my, don't you know? First years wear brown robes, second years wear black robes and third years wear purple robes." The teacher gave a gentle smile back as I changed my expression.

"I see. Thank you sensei." I bowed as the teacher left me alone in my room.

I could see that the luggage was brought into the room, so I decided to pack up my things. I heard a knock on the door but continued to pack my things.

"Its opened" I said busily packing my last case.

"You know it would take less time and effort if you used your magic" An old man like voice spoke.

I turned around to see the principal himself in front of my door. I stopped what I was doing and bowed.

"It's okay because this is something I need to personally organize by hand because I think that magic should be used when only necessary." I lied.

"Then Ms. Charlotte Granville, or should I say Ms. Renée Beauchamp be fine if you would go to your class after you have packed up your things?" His eyes looked at my breast before leaving my room.

"Yes, principal…." After he left I thought what he just said and dropped my things on the clean wooden floor.

_When did he know my real name and identity? Wait, if he knew wouldn't he have told my parents to get me? But it seems like he didn't tell anyone about me yet…so I guess I'm safe temporarily. I don't think this principal will tell anyone about this secret so…might as well calm down and pack my things before going to class then!_

After I got my things for my class I left my room to the next class…but things didn't turn the way as planned. I am now lost in some hallway. I saw a guy walking in my direction; I quickly ran to him and decided to ask for his help.

"Excuse me sir, do you know how to get to the 2nd year's science classroom?" I looked twice at the guy's clothing.

His clothes were light and elegant like the ones Romalia produces. His look was very pretty, and a smart one at that. But it was strange why this person didn't wear the school robe and uniform. And did I see him before? Oh well, probably my mind playing tricks.

"I was just going there as well." His smile could make any girl melt in his hands, well just not me.

"Thank you Sir." I politely smiled back as I followed him to the classroom.

Once we entered the room I was surprised. Because I witnessed a strange magic I never encountered. But the teacher immediately stopped and looked at the both of us.

"Ah you must be Ms. Charlotte Granville. You are late, but since you are new you may not get punished. Make sure this is your last time, ok? And as for you Mr. Julio, Osmond told me that you were offering your service to our Queen so you may return to your seat." She looked at me with a sigh.

"Now class we have a new student here today with us, I hope you would welcome her warmly. Ms. Charlotte would you like to introduce yourself?" He voice was sweet but her words made me have no other choice.

I really hate standing up in crowds, especially with this much nobles.

"Hello, I am Charlotte Granville from Romalia. I love travelling around everywhere and I enjoy making new friends and playing music. I hope I can get to know everyone soon! Please take care of me!" I smile on, only if it was a real true smile.

I can never smile in front of all these spoiled brats. What have they really done besides show off? I might as well put a fake smile on and hope that I won't get suspected. Charlotte once said that because she never left her house in her life because of her frail body nobody knows her more than a daughter of a Lord that never showed her face. So I would be safe.

"You may now be seated Ms. Charlotte, by the way I am Professor Chevreuse and you may seat yourself in that empty seat next to Mr. Julio." She pointed out the space next to Julio.

As I sat myself down and listened to her lesson I was fascinated. I never knew that anyone can do this kind of magic. As the lesson ended and was walking off, someone grabbed my sleeve.

"Would you mind getting off my sleeve?" I said in frustration.

"Well you've turned completely different Charlotte. I couldn't recognize you until you introduced yourself."

"You are?"

"Don't you remember? Your father had me coming in one time to see what to do about your sickness, never thought you would have healed yourself so fast. Or should I say Renée?" He let go of me as I walked out the door.

I stopped and look back at him, I remember now.

'_He's Romalia's very own oracle, Julio Cezare…What a showoff.' _

"_I'm sorry Mr. Julio. I really don't know who this '_Renée' is. And I apologize for not being able to remember you from back then." I lied, and continue to walk out the door.

I ran and ran until I found myself back into my room and jumped onto my bed. I looked at the ring on my finger. Julio I already changed my hair colour and style so no one would recognize me. You've saved me once so please do me one more favor and pretend you don't recognize me, please.

~Flashback~

_Shoot my cover's blown._

I, Renée is currently running away from my own family's guards. Why? Well two simple words should explain all of this, an 'arranged marriage'. But to be truthful running in these tattered commoner boys's outfit is better running in frilly dresses. I ran inside a church, a famous church in Romalia. I can hear them coming in, when a boy pointed me to this dragon. No, not just any dragon, his familiar, that boy was the oracle.

"Julio, thank you for saving me back there!" I said riding with his familiar away from those guards.

"Renée you should stop doing these things." He looked back at me.

"How did you know my name?" I looked away from him.

"The guards down there shouted that name."His voice was calm and soothing.

"Oh, ok." My voice stuttered as I took a good look at his face.

"You know you should really stop this. You're being really childish and causing everyone troubles." He said pointing the angry guards.

"Why? Why am I the one who's childish, when they are being stubborn? I only wanted to live my live and do it without people pointing me doing this and that. You're a famous oracle where me, I'm just a girl with no future if I stayed here any longer." I looked away, my face slowly reddened without me realizing so.

"So that's why you're leaving this country?" He looked at me in curiosity.

"Yes." I said hiding my face.

His familiar slowly lowered and landed into the plain fields, I was near the country's border. As I thank him he gave me a kiss on the forehead. Which also ended with me giving him a slap.

~Flashback ended~

**A/n: **This is my second fanfic inspired by my dear friend after watching the anime of this. Please review, I don't know if I should actually continue this as I am very lazy ~~~ If there is something wrong please correct it cause I wrote this as a quick chapter. And can't be bothered to proofread (nor am I good at it).


End file.
